


Give Me Your Runt...

by BrainBlister



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainBlister/pseuds/BrainBlister
Summary: This was my half of a trade with someone on deviantartShe asked for me to write about the origins of her character Cessy.So none of the characters are my own... I just want to emphasis that XD





	Give Me Your Runt...

Freddy was a sly thief. This was what he was certain of. All his life ever since he was a pup he had trained himself in the art. It started with small things like lollipops from his favorite sweet shop when he was a kid. Give him a few years and you would see him walk out with much more valuable things. He didn't have the foresight to guess that his thievery would end in the place that it did though.

 

It was a cold winter night he laid beside his wife clutching her hand while a worried look was on his face. She was sick as well as carrying their litter of children. All she wanted was some fresh food and Freddy would get that the only way he knew how. Before he did though he assured his wife that he would help her, then waited for her to sleep that night. She snored signifying that she was off to dream for however long she could considering how sick she was. Freddy quiet crept out of their room and out into the night after that.

 

He was willing to take anything at that point. Even when he saw a patch of fruits and vegetables suspiciously untouched by the chilling winter. He took no time to wonder why that would be, he was just way too concerned with what was on his mind, his wife. He picked all the food from the garden and with it all stacked in his hands he was about to leave when the ground started shaking.

 

Magma was peaking from the ground black smoke surrounded the forest around him. He wanted to run but something compelled to stay and as he was about to find out that was the best choice. The devil showed up an enraged look was on his face.

 

“Who dares steal from me!” He yelled in his loud intimidating boom of a voice.

 

Freddy felt small for once in his life. He didn't even need to open his mouth to answer because the devil's eyes went to him.

 

“You!You will regret ever stealing from me! I shall have your soul!”

 

Freddy's eyes widened, “N-No sir! Please! There has got to be something else you want! Anything!”

 

Devil's face formed into a wide, sinister smile, “You are going to have pups huh?”

 

“How did you...” He was about to question how he knew that when he realized who he was talking to, “Yes.... What about it?”

 

“Give me your weakest born... And hey... Since I'm a nice guy... I'll eve let you take the food to your wife,” The devil said.

 

Freddy put on his thinking face, was there any other way out of this? After a while of skimming through his thoughts he decided that there wasn't. He hung his head and sighed.

 

“Deal...”

 

\----------

 

Months later his kids were born, his wife was healthy, and he had almost completely forgotten about the devil. He hadn't shown up yet and his kids were born about 3 months ago, he decided that maybe he was going to get away with it. How wrong he was though.

 

One evening he was craddling the runt his arms while he fed her with a bottle. This calm was interrupted by a familiar black cloud and an even more familiar figure with yellow soulless eyes and horns.

 

“I have come to collect!” The devil said, smirking devilishly.

 

Before Freddy could even protest this the devil made the runt, Cessy disappear from Freddy's hands and into his own. He let out evil laughter as he had disappeared as fast as he had come. Freddy ran over to the spot where they had vanished, he fell to his knees. He lost one of his girls! Not his girl... This is going to be a nightmare to explain to his wife.

 

\----------

 

The devil looked at his new daughter, unlike the girl's father he held like he was unsure of what he was doing. He smirked though, he was going to raise her to be his own little hell spawn. She would mean trouble and everyone would fear her just like they did him. The devil snapped his fingers and a cradle appeared beside his throne he set her down in it.

 

“I shall teach you the way...” He promised, “But for now... Sleep,”


End file.
